


Constellation

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Game, Short & Sweet, smitten Bucky, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Steve, Bucky and Tony spend time under the stars.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Stuckony! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Prompt I received (from a prompt game): 'things you said under the stars and in the grass'
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/631427909016535041/6-things-you-said-under-the-stars-and-in-the)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. 

Bucky’s heart felt so full, he was absolutely smitten and not sure how he’d gotten so lucky. 

He and Steve had been together since the 40s and their relationship had only grown stronger as time went on. They’d always been the other’s rock and it wasn’t until they got to know Tony that Bucky realised a piece—a Tony sized hole in his heart—had been missing. 

Bucky was drowning with guilt when he realised he had feelings for Tony. He didn’t understand it, because despite his flirty nature he hadn’t developed feelings for anyone else and his love for Steve never wavered. It was when he paid closer attention during the times the three of them spent together that it dawned on him. 

Steve was in the same boat but the dumbass—god, Bucky loved him—was blind to it. He helped him open his eyes and they were honest with each other, communicating openly. 

They’d been lucky that Tony was interested in them both too. He was the best thing about the future, which is what a sappy Bucky and Steve weren’t shy about telling their friends. They were all blessed to have more than one amazing partner in their lives and were able to bask in the happiness of not only their love but also the love their partners shared. 

There had been bumps along the road, like all relationships, but their connections only grew stronger. Aided by the fact they believed in the importance of open communication and honesty, as well as fostering each of their individual relationships, not only their dynamic as a triad. Understandably they opted to spend the majority of their time all together—Steve, Bucky and Tony wanting to be with both of the men they loved as much as they could. 

It wasn’t often that they had a chance to get away from things and as their anniversary as a triad approached, they decided to celebrate it with a road trip. Just the three of them enjoying being out of the city and going on little adventures. They camped at a few places along the way, enjoying nature and making new memories. 

No distractions or interruptions. They may have worn themselves out the first few days but as Tony loved to brag he was dating not one but _two_ super soldiers. Super soldiers with super stamina, among other things, and Tony? Well, when he was well and truly spent Steve and Bucky provided better entertainment than tv ever would and with nobody else around to get an earful. At the tower, the other Avengers were glad for the break. 

On a particularly beautiful night the only thing on their minds was watching the stars together, after feeling extra soft and satiated from earlier activities in the day. 

Tony was pointing out constellations to Steve when Bucky walked over. The two were sitting on the grass, Steve’s arm around Tony, leaning against a log. They looked so comfortable and at ease in one another’s presence, it sent a rush of affection through him. 

For a moment he just watched, thermos full of hot chocolate in his hand. They’d all been through so much but in each other they found a sort of salvation—he was so _happy._ Happier then he’d been in a long time. 

Steve glanced over as Tony was pointing them out, curious as to why he hadn’t sat down. When he saw the expression on his face he smiled, eyes tender and knowing. Bucky was more interested in admiring _his_ constellation. 

“C’mere, Buck. Before it goes cold,” Steve teased and reached out his hand in invitation, metal fingers then slotted with his.

“Wouldn’t dream’a lettin’ that happen,” Bucky sat on the grass, angled so he could see his partner’s faces reflected in the moonlight. 

They looked _gorgeous,_ they always did. But being under the stars and by the flickering of the fire it was truly enchanting— _they_ were enchanting.

Tony took the thermos from him with a cheeky smirk as he explained, “So you can keep staring at us.” Of course they knew the real reason, it was so Bucky and Steve could keep holding hands. 

He poured some hot chocolate into a cup, “I mean, it's not our fault we’re so pretty, right Cap?” 

Bucky snorted and Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony, an amused grin playing on his lips. “Who knows how he controls himself around us,” Steve quipped back.

“That’s easy sugar—I don’t,” Bucky replied with a playful grin, eyes sparkling deviously. Nothing but proud of himself.

Tony, who was sipping his drink when he started speaking, was caught off guard before he could swallow his mouthful. The hot chocolate sprayed into the air, Steve patting his back as they laughed together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought :')
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
